


Night Intruder

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho sleeps comfortably on his bed when a loud bang wakes him up. Who would knock his door like this so early in the morning?! To his surprise, when he opens the door, he sees that it's his neighbor, Aiba Masaki, completely wasted. The latter invites himself inside and Sho learns something he had never thought of. Could this unexpected meeting cause an even more unexpected change in his life?





	Night Intruder

_** Night Intruder ** _

Sho frowned at his sleep. He thought he heard a loud bang. He opened his eyes with difficulty, his sight still blurry, as he sat better on his bed. Without turning up the lights, he tried to find the alarm clock that he had on his bedside table. It was only 4:30 in the morning. He frowned more. Had he dreamt it? Maybe… Not being able to understand many things since he always was in the between-asleep-and-awake state, he decided to go back to sleep. He fluffed up his pillow and was ready to rest his head when the noise reached his ears again, louder and clearer this time.

 

 _Is it coming from the door?_ The sound was heard again. _It is coming from the door… A thief?!_ He didn’t want to admit it but he was starting feeling anxious. He wasn’t the most courageous man out there despite his looks. His best friend and coworker, Matsumoto Jun, always referred to his muscles as ‘air-muscles’ and even if he hated it, deep inside, he knew it was true.

 

Now, he could hear it clearly. Someone was banging his door with force. Sho frowned again. _Would a thief make so much noise?_ There was no logic… Unless if it was one of his neighbors playing a prank on him.

 

“If only it’s that Ninomiya…” he growled under his breath as he put on his slippers and dragged his feet to the door. He didn’t care to fix his hair, he didn’t even notice that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a loose, old T-shirt.

 

He turned on the lights in the living room and opened the door. In front of him, there wasn’t Ninomiya but Ninomiya’s roommate; Aiba Masaki who, from what it seemed, was completely wasted.

 

“Sho-chaaaaaan! You finally heard me! I thought I wasn’t loud enough!” the drunk man said between his loud and nasal giggles as he pushed Sho at the side and entered his apartment.

 

Sho was trying to apprehend what was going on. Not only had the other woken him up but now, he was invading in his apartment, too? And since when was he calling him Sho-chan?! _Not even my parents called me Sho-chan when I was five…_

“Aiba-san, where do you think you’re go-?”

 

“Wow!” the drunk man exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as he walked around the living room and the kitchen. Sho tried to stop him but the other proved to be faster. “Your apartment looks cozy! I always knew you had a good taste, Sho-chan!”

 

Sho didn’t know what to do. He looked at his door that remained half-opened. Should he let him here and go to call his roommate?

 

“Nino isn’t at hooooome!”

 

Sho’s eyes bulged. _The other could read minds, as well?!_ He turned around to look at the taller man who was staring back at him with an indescribable smirk. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks getting hotter. The other’s stare was intense and his eyes were checking him up from head to toe. He had caught him staring at him several times in the past if they happened to meet each other at the corridor but nothing had prepared him for this. and the smirk that had appeared on his face wasn’t helping much. Sho found himself taking a few steps backwards as the other made slow steps to his direction. He could only gulp when his back hit on the wall behind him.

 

“You are so beautiful, Sho-chan...”

 

Sho gulped. He was trapped between the wall and his drunk neighbor who from this close looked… _beautiful_.

 

“And sexy…” Aiba Masaki said in a huskier voice as his eyes moved from Sho’s boxers to the collarbones that were in sight from the T-shirt.

 

Sho remained silent. What was he supposed to say or do? He never liked confusing situations and this was the worst so far in his life.

 

“Aiba-san, I-”

 

“Masaki!”

 

“Ok…” Sho took a deep breath to continue. There was no point in not agreeing with someone at this state, anyway. “ _Masaki_ , I think that you should go-”

 

“I would kiss you…” the other blurted, out of the blue, causing Sho to choke on his own saliva.

 

 _You would what?!_ Sho was trying to think rationally but nothing was helping him. Not his lack of sleep, not his neighbor’s intense gaze and certainly not the warmth his body was emitting against his. _I’m dreaming… That must be it! There’s no way that any of this does take place in my apartment this early in the morning!_

 

“But I won’t… I mean… I _want_ to kiss you but I won’t!” the other mumbled before giggling. “Want and won’t! That’s a good one!” he continued laughing for several minutes before he stopped, his eyes staring straight into Sho’s while his hand brushed through his ruffled hair. “I won’t kiss you until you ask me officially to be your boyfriend! No matter what Nino says, I continue to believe that the one who prefers to dominate in bed should be the one who asks the other party out! And I’m sure you want to dominate… As a matter of fact, I don’t mind it _at all_! I always imagined how it would be if you were on top of me and I was at your mercy…” another soft giggle escaped from Masaki’s throat making Sho’s turn dry.

 

“Don’t you agree, Sho-chan? I know…” Sho felt the other’s index moving on invisible lines on his torso over his T-shirt as he spoke in a lower voice “that you’re shy… too shy… but you should get over it! I’ve been waiting for you to make a move and come and talk to me since that day that we had stuck in the elevator for twenty whole minutes! I could see you watching me, Sho-chan… and I thought that… well… you had received the message but nothing! Tonight, as I was drinking with Nino and Oh-chan” Sho raised his eyebrow. _Oh-chan?!_ “Nino’s boyfriend, I came to the decision that I had to take things into my hands. So, here I am! And so, you know, I won’t say no! Not to Sho-chan!” the wide smile, despite the slightly unfocused eyes, that followed the last ‘Sho-chan’ was enough to have Sho stay at his spot like a statue.

 

“Hnn… But now, I feel sleepy… Where’s Sho-chan’s bedroom?” Masaki mumbled most likely to himself, as he left Sho and made his way to the back rooms while stumbling a few times on his own steps. “Ah! Here it is!” his voice could be heard distant.

 

It was only then that Sho realized what had just happened. “Wait!” he yelled at the top of his lungs even if he knew there would be no result. He closed the door behind him which was still left half-opened and ran to his bedroom just to find the taller man already lying in the middle of his bed with his favorite pillow having been taken into a tight hug.  

 

“Mmmm… Sho-chan smells nice…”

 

Sho couldn’t believe it; not only had the other pulled him out of his sleep but also taken his bed?! He wanted to curse but couldn’t; not when the image in front of him couldn’t be described as disturbing. Aiba Masaki looked rather… _cute_ in his bed… the same way, Sho had to admit that his name also sounded cute when the other called him ‘Sho-chan’.

 

He went back to the living room and lied down on the sofa. He tried to sleep but his neighbor’s words kept replaying in his mind. _“I could see you watching me, Sho-chan… and I thought that… well… you had received the message but nothing!”_ Was he really watching him? Sho had never thought of it… never until now.

 

He closed his eyes bringing the image of his neighbor in mind; those times they had met by accident and the other had called him ‘Sakurai-san’ before bowing politely and leave with a hint of blush on his cheeks; those times their eyes had met in the mirror of the elevator; this time, earlier, when he called him ‘Sho-chan’; his hot breath landing on his neck and face and then, Aiba Masaki’s slim and definitely _sexy_ body on top of his ruffled sheets. _“I always imagined how it would be if you were on top of me and I was in your mercy…”_ Sho snapped his eyes open, feeling his body turning hotter only at the idea of that… concept. His lips curved into a smirk. It was a bit unexpected but he didn’t need to torture himself any longer; he already had the right answer or more correctly, _the right question_.

 

***

 

Masaki could feel his head spinning around as he opened his eyes. He couldn’t recognize the room. His eyes bulged. _Don’t tell me that I followed some random guy back to his apartment?!_ He looked at himself and sighed relieved when he realized he was fully dressed. The questions though didn’t lessen… they only got more. Hesitantly, he got off the bed, resting his body against the wall because of the slight dizziness. He knew he wasn’t good with alcohol. _Why did I have to follow Nino’s ideas for death matches with one shots?_

 

He walked out of the bedroom in hope to get a glimpse of someone, something that would give him a hint concerning his surroundings. It was only when he reached the living room and saw a specific office bag on a chair that he realized where he was.

 

“You decided to get up?”

 

Masaki gulped. The voice was stricter than he remembered. Why was he in his neighbor’s apartment, the one on whom he had a stupid crush on him since the latter came to live across his and Nino’s apartment ten months ago? Why did he have to destroy any chances of getting things successful with him?

 

With a lowered head, he turned around. He knew well that Sakurai Sho wouldn’t be happy about this. Who would have been with a drunkard invading in your apartment in the early morning?  No one. “Sa… Sakurai-san, I’m… I’m really sorry. I don’t know what got into me and came here… I really never wanted to-”

 

“That’s all you have to say? After everything that happened?”

 

Masaki frowned. _What had happened? What had he done?_ His heart was beating crazily in his chest, his mind trying, despite the ache, to work properly. “I’m afraid I don’t remember… but I mean it. I’m really sorry, Sakurai-san. I know that I have no excuse for invading into your apartment liker-”

 

“And my bed…” the other added in an unreadable tone.

 

Masaki gulped. “I’m sorry…”

 

“If I ask you one question, will you promise me you’ll answer it with honesty?”

 

Masaki didn’t know what to expect but the atmosphere was getting more and more confusing.

 

“Of… of course…”

 

Masaki saw his neighbor coming slowly towards him and it was inevitable not to look at him closer. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants with black stripes at the sides and a black tank top that emphasized the muscles underneath. It was the exact opposite image from what the one he had for the other whom he’d see almost always wearing suits but if Masaki wanted to be honest, it was a very welcomed one.

 

“After everything you said, you made me thin _a lot_ and I finally made up my mind…” Masaki was still trying to understand what the other wanted to tell him when he found himself trapped between the wall and his neighbor. A flash of him being in Sho’s place passed through his mind but couldn’t know for sure if it had taken place for real or not. “As you clearly told me last night, or more correctly a few hours earlier this morning, despite your friend’s opinion, you think that _I_ should come to you and stop being shy…”

 

 _It can’t be…_ Masaki felt his heart beating fast in his chest that almost made it painful.

 

“So, here I am. Aiba Masaki. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

Masaki’s mind turned blank. His eyes were left open and he wasn’t sure if he had remembered to breathe when he heard the words coming out of Sho’s mouth one by one, slowly.

 

The other smirked and leaned closer. “You should be honest… because you’ve already said it to me _… ‘I won’t say no! Not to Sho-chan!’,_ aren’t I right _, Masaki_?”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have asked… You already knew my answer…” Masaki whispered breathily on Sho’s lips. Before he could say anything else he felt Sho’s full ones claiming his passionately. He had dreamt how it would be if he tasted them but nothing had prepared him for this…

 

A while ago, he was about to cry, to curse and to yell at Nino for his crazy ideas but now, that he could feel Sho’s body weight this close, he could only be thankful to him.

 

He had made Sho show him his real face… he could finally call him his boyfriend.

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
